1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image file management method, an image capturing device, an image storage device, and a computer readable medium thereof, and more specifically, to an image file management method for setting first and second scores of each image file according to a file size and a storage time of each image file and performing selective deletion of each image file according to the first and second scores of each image file, an image capturing device, an image storage device, and a computer readable medium thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With development of the file storage technology, one single image capturing device or an image surveillance system with a plurality of image capturing devices usually has an image storage unit (e.g. a memory card or a hard disk drive) with a large storage space to store image files for image application (e.g. image surveillance). However, as the resolution of the image file increases, the file size of the image file rapidly increases such that the storage space of the image storage unit is usually not enough to store all image files captured by the image capturing device. Thus, the image capturing device (or the image surveillance system) could completely delete the image files stored at the earlier time from the storage space of the image storage unit, allowing that the newly-captured image files could be stored into the image storage unit. For example, before storing the image files captured at the second week into the image storage unit, the image capturing device could delete the image files captured at the first week in advance.
However, since the aforesaid file deletion method would delete the image files of high importance stored at the earlier time, this method may cause the problem that the image files of high importance have been deleted before being viewed by a user, so as to cause the user much inconvenience in reviewing the image files stored in the image storage unit.